


Something To Tell

by Debris4spike



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: kalinda001asked me to write a story that starts with the words:-"Avon I have something to tell you..."And, when I asked she said, season 3, about the time of Sarcophagus.





	Something To Tell

__****  
Something To Tell  


"Avon, I have something to tell you..."

“Can’t it wait?” Avon was, as ever, upset at being interrupted, even if it was by Cally.

“No! I need you to hear this from me.”

At Cally’s insistence, Avon put down the pad he had been looking at and changed his focus onto the girl standing beside him.

“Avon.” She started again. “It is important that we ...”

“I want you to look at this, Avon!” Interrupted Tarrant. As ever he had walked onto the flight-deck and started speaking, presuming that people would listen to what he was saying. “It seems as if that asteroid will be available to reach sooner than we expected. Zen has been working on a different flight path and I say we should go.”

At that he turned and spoke to the screen “Zen!”

“Now wait here, Tarrant. Just like that you decide and we go.”

“Why not, Avon? Nothing else planned at present, have you?” Tarrant looked at the two standing close together and wondered what they were planning.

“That isn’t really the point, is it?”Avon replied. “The last time I checked there were 5 crew members on The Liberator, well 6 if you count Vila, and we should all be involved in discussions.”

“Yes, just like we were when you wanted to find Shrinker?”

As the two men tried to out-stare each other, only one of them was aware that Cally had slipped quietly away.

“Oh, go ahead.” Avon conceded. “Anything to give you something to keep you busy. I have more important things to worry about than entertaining you all.”

“Name two!” Was the expected childish answer.

Avon just smiled and leant forward. “Vila, Dayna, would you come to the flight deck. Tarrant has a vital mission we need to get involved in.”

“Now see here, Avon.” Tarrant blustered an answer, only to realise that he was speaking to Avon’s retreating back. Before he could turn to follow him Dayna came rushing in, ready for whatever excitement she was going to face.

# # #

Avon quietly made his way to Cally’s quarters, knowing that is where she would be waiting for him.

Sure enough, the door was half open and as he silently approached she called for him to enter, as ever showing her awareness of his presence.

“Sorry about that.” Avon apologised for Tarrant’s rudeness. “You had something you wanted to tell me.”

As ever Avon was willing to face hard situations face-on.

“Yes, I do have something to tell you. I think I have a way of finding what happened to Blake.”

 

 


End file.
